


This Is The Sweetest Thing I Know

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magic Flower Shop AU, Minor Kiyoko Shimizu/Tanaka Saeko, cooking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Just another usual day running their shop, and Daichi knows he'll never get bored of this.





	This Is The Sweetest Thing I Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shittygomu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittygomu/gifts).



> I got a bunch of fun prompts to choose from, so I did what I do best and combined a bit of flower shop au with modern magic, and here we are! I hope you like it!

Daichi wakes with a yawn to the cheerful chirping of the birds perched along the top of the bedroom door, Terushima trying his best to burrow further into Daichi’s chest, grumbling faintly as the birds just get more insistent. He can’t help laughing as Terushima whines, and then the alarm on the nightstand goes off too, loud and jarring as Terushima reaches out an arm to slap it off. One of the birds lets out a noise that sounds suspiciously smug, and Terushima mumbles a curse in its direction as he tosses the blankets back and sits up. Daichi laughs again and follows, pressing a kiss against the side of Terushima’s neck before nudging him out of the way so that he can get to the bathroom.

He has the coffee made by the time that Terushima shows up in the kitchen, still yawning but ready for the day, only pausing to kiss Daichi’s cheek before stealing the mug in his hand and disappearing down the stairs. Luckily this is normal, and Daichi has his own coffee waiting for him on the counter, made just the way he likes it. He takes his time with it, sipping slowly as he listens to Terushima moving around in the shop below, picturing in his head the way that he wanders around watering the plants, stroking gently at their leaves as he murmurs soothing words to them between sips of hot coffee.

Coffeepot in one hand and mug in the other, Daichi heads down as well, careful not to step on the vines that creep over the edges of the stairs. Terushima is out of sight, somewhere in the back of the shop, though Daichi can still hear him as he moves around. He settles the coffeepot on the counter, flicking the overhead lights on as he heads to the front to unlock the door and flip the sign to a cheery ‘Open’ before heading back to check the list of orders for the day. It’s mostly cheerful arrangements, bouquets for weddings and first dates, and he wonders if they’ll get many walk ins to fill out the rest of the time that they won’t be busy.

Terushima tries to creep up behind where Daichi perches on his stool, but he’s given away by the chirping of the birds that glide over their heads to the perches above the front window. He leans back into Terushima’s embrace instead, humming at the warmth of his arms, trying not to shiver at the feeling of Terushima’s sigh against the back of his neck.

“Done watering already, Yuuji?”

“Yeah.” He waves one hand blearily in front of Daichi’s stomach and his empty coffee cup appears on the counter in front of them with a little thump. “More, please?”

Daichi smiles and shrugs a shoulder, jostling Terushima in place. “And what do I get for it?”

“My undying love and devotion.” The answer is followed with a soft press of lips to the nape of Daichi’s neck, and he barely resists the urge to shiver.

He can feel the heat rise in his face at the words, and he’s glad that Terushima is behind him, unable to see the color that accompanies it. Hearing it so casually never fails to makes Daichi’s heart jump in his chest, still overjoyed that he’s as lucky as he is to have this. He huffs a laugh as he pours the coffee, and when Terushima pushes away to get the milk and sugar from under the counter Daichi catches him by the arm, pulls him back for a proper kiss that leaves them both a little pink. “That’ll do, I suppose.”

It’s nice, the way they start the day like this, sipping their coffee together as the rest of the world wakes up. They get to work shortly after, carefully attending to each order on their list. Daichi watches as Terushima uses his skills to put the flowers together, arranging them in a way that Daichi could never manage, using his magic to get everything exactly the way it needs to be. After that it’s Daichi’s turn, and he’s ever aware of Terushima’s gaze on him as he winds enchantments and charms into the ribbons and paper as he wraps the arrangement.

One of the birds flies over at Terushima’s whistle, warbling something that Daichi can’t understand while Terushima puts the flowers in a basket for delivery. Terushima relays the address and grumbles something under his breath when the bird squawks again, and Daichi hides his laugh by turning and focusing on the gentle wrist flick needed to open the window. They’ve both learned that too drastic a motion uses too much magic, and he’d really rather not have to pay to replace another pane of glass.

The rest of the day goes much the same way, the two of them trading off on assembling arrangements and taking calls, and taking care of the customers that wander in from off the street, curious about what makes their place different from the other flower shops speckled throughout the city. Daichi finds himself watching his boyfriend more than anything, the way his hands move over the flowers, the way he charms even the most skeptical visitor into leaving with a new bouquet, the tiny almost shy smile he gives Daichi when he catches his gaze.

They move around each other easily, so used to be in the other’s presence, and it seems like no time at all until they’re on the very last arrangement of the day. Daichi just finishes tying the ribbon off when the door opens and music echoes throughout the shop followed by soft, familiar footsteps, and then heavier, more confident ones. He looks up with a grin at one of his oldest and dearest friends, and Kiyoko waves a greeting even as she shifts the bag she has looped over one tattooed forearm.

“Hello Daichi.” She sets the bag on the counter in front of him and smiles as she pulls out its contents.

Saeko grins as she throws an arm over Kiyoko’s shoulder. “Hey boys.” There’s a startled noise from behind him, and Daichi tries not to laugh at it. Saeko’s grin turns a little more dangerous as Terushima slowly places his armful of magical plant ingredients in front of them. “Well, well. If it isn’t my very favorite unabashed flirt.”

Terushima whines and slumps onto the stool, pillowing his head on his arms as he crosses them over the counter. “I didn’t know you guys were dating. Are you ever gonna let it go?”

“Nope!” Saeko practically chirps, and Kiyoko raises a hand to hide her laugh. The ink on the back of her wrist, the likeness of an old pocketwatch, trembles as the second hand ticks away the time, and Daichi watches a tiny creature he can’t name skitter up her arm among the rest of the ink before finally disappearing under the edge of her t-shirt’s sleeve.

She glances at her wrist and then turns back to Daichi while Saeko amuses herself by ruffling Terushima’s hair. For his part, Terushima just groans and hides his face in his arms a little more, grumbling in response to Saeko’s continued teasing and the chirping of the birds perched over the counter. Daichi smiles softly and thinks about how cute Terushima is with the red flush across his cheeks, hair in disarray. Then he shakes himself a bit and gets back to work, helping Kiyoko to unload her bag, humming appreciatively at the things she’s brought them in return for their wares.

Saeko slips her arms around Kiyoko’s waist and watches as Daichi loads the bag with the bundled flowers and tiny jars of plant ingredients. “Everything good for you, Daichi?”

Daichi nods and holds up the straps of the bag. “Amazing, as always. You two have a good night. See you next week.”

“Goodnight. Enjoy.” Kiyoko nods a goodbye and takes the bag on her shoulder, nudging at Saeko as she turns to leave. Terushima sighs and follows them, cheeks still pink from Saeko’s playful words.

“Night, ladies.”

Saeko grins and waggles her eyebrows at him exaggeratedly before practically bouncing out the door, sending them one last wave and shout of goodbye before Terushima locks the door and flips the sign around, finally closing the shop.

Daichi can’t help grinning at him, and he hardly gets a chance to say anything when Terushima is in front of him again, one hand placed delicately over Daichi’s mouth, his other hand holding a single finger up against his own lips. “Shh.”

Before he can turn away Daichi catches his wrist gently in his hand, pressing a soft kiss to Terushima’s palm before tugging him closer and replacing the finger against his mouth with his own lips instead. When he pulls away the flush is back on Terushima’s face, across his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears, and Daichi drinks in the gorgeous sight before stepping back and dropping his hands. “Let’s finish closing up so we can head upstairs, yeah?”

Terushima nods and clears his throat. “Yeah. Sounds good.”

It doesn’t take very long, and Daichi loads his arms up with the things that the girls had brought before climbing the stairs, Terushima close behind, the shop dark and quiet once more. The cloud of birds soars over their heads and Terushima mutters something in response to a cheery trill as he waves one of them away from picking at his hair. Sometimes Daichi thinks about asking for a translation, but it’s pretty cute to see Terushima’s responses, and some of them make the conversation obvious, even if he doesn’t know exactly what they’re saying.

He drops the ingredients on the kitchen counter and pulls out a pan, and Terushima doesn’t need to be asked to get the cutting board and a knife. They’re as in tune with each other as they can be, moving gracefully around the kitchen as if dancing to a silent song, close and yet never in the other’s way as they go about cooking. At some point Terushima turns the radio on with a flick of his wrist, and the music echoes quietly in the room, and then Daichi is being spun slowly around the room while the pan on the stovetop sizzles.

It’s cheesy and domestic, and Daichi can’t think of much he enjoys more. They finish cooking in lighthearted laughter, hands twined together as they stir their respective pans, only letting go when everything is cooked and it’s time to sit down. The meat and spices that Kiyoko brought go perfectly with rice and soup and vegetables, and the pleased noise that Terushima lets out makes Daichi happy he managed to get them a special treat. Clean up after that is just as easy, just as comfortable as cooking together was, and it’s not long at all until they’re both finally tumbling into bed, tired after a hard day of work.

Terushima curls up against his chest, pressing a sweet kiss above his heart as he murmurs a declaration of love, and Daichi returns it, tilting Terushima’s chin up for a moment to brush their lips together. As he listens to Terushima’s breath even out as he drifts off, he wonders how he got so lucky. Whatever it was, he wouldn’t change it for anything. He had his entire world right here in his arms, and he was never going to let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
